


Last Night

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Lemon, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Masturbation, Metal Arm Kink, Mild Kink, NSFW, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Up all night to get Bucky, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, can't believe I wrote this, everyones in a hot mess, i'm going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Who knew going to one of Tony’s parties could have a better outcome the following day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap guys, this came out better than I expected. This is my first time writing something this explicit to feedback would be great!!

Based off these lovely gifs. 

                                

* * *

 

“It was that good? I always had a feeling he was a boob guy, but wow.” Nat asked needing to know the details.

“Nat, that doesn’t even begin to describe last night,” You giggled, “the things that man can do with his fingers, especially the metal ones. Not to mention his mouth, his tongue, oh the things  he can do with that tongue of his.” You said, remembering the way Bucky’s touch lingered on your skin. A chill ran down your spine, settling deep down in your core at the thought. When you looked up at Nat, she had a ridiculous smile on her face. You looked at her questionably, she just pointed behind you. You turned to see Bucky, leaning on the wall by the doorway of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. The look on his face said it all. His eyebrows were raised suggestively as he took a drink from his cup. He was wearing black sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips; low enough for you to see the famous v line leading down to the dark curls. Of course, the white tank top that showed everything wasn’t helping.

“Doll, there is plenty more where that came from.” He stated as he set down his coffee and stalked towards you, not like he would an enemy, but as if you were his prey. And damn was it hot. He backed you into the counter as he placed his hands on your face before he crashed his lips with yours. You gasped as he moved his mouth down your jaw towards your sweet spot behind your ear. He ran his teeth across your earlobe before giving it a tug.

“If you liked my mouth so much last night, just wait until you see what my metal fingers have in store for you tonight.” Your breath caught when his hands squeezed your ass tightly before he backed away. He grabbed his coffee and gave you a wink as Steve walked in.

“Morning, Steve, want to go spar? You look a little rusty.”

“Jerk.” Steve shot back lightly as he filled his own cup of coffee.

“Punk.” Bucky muttered back into his cup. Steve turned around and looked right at you.

“(Y/N) are you alright? You look a little flushed.” Your eyes locked on Bucky’s but quickly glanced back over at Steve when Bucky nonchalantly palmed the bulge in his pants.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just feeling a little dizzy from the party last night.”

“I bet, take it easy okay?” You nod your head at Steve.

“(Y/N), why don’t you go lay down, take care of yourself. Let out some steam.” Nat smirked at you. You just glared at Nat, but you couldn’t shake off the feeling. “Sounds like a good idea. See you later, guys!” You brushed past Steve and Bucky and dashed up to your room, locking the door behind you. Trying to calm your beating heart as you remembered the feeling of Bucky’s hands roaming all over your body from the night before.

Deciding that a cold shower would help, you quickly headed over to the bathroom and were about to turn it on, when the sound of your door opened followed by familiar heavy footsteps. You barely had enough time to acknowledge the person before they turned you around.

“Bucky, wh-?” He stopped you by pushing you against the wall and shoving his left hand down your sleep shorts, past your panties and straight towards your soaked pussy. “Bu-Bucky.” You gripped onto his shoulders tightly as he slipped in two fingers and started pumping them slowly.

“You’re so wet. All this for me?” Not trusting your words, you nod and gasping out as you felt him rub his thumb across your throbbing clit in leisurely circles.

“ _Shit_.” You arched your back off the wall and rolled your hips against his hand. You leaned your head to the side, giving him access to your neck. You almost came right then and there when Bucky’s teeth grazed underneath your ear. But the bastard pulled away and pulled his hand from your pants, you whined from the loss.

He brings his fingers up to his mouth to lick away your slick, eyes sliding shut as he groaned at the taste. He pulls his fingers out with a pop, opening his eyes only to lock them with yours. They were a shade darker and were filled with lust.

“My room tonight, but if I find out that you touched yourself, doll,” he leaned closer until his mouth was just hovering over yours, “you’re going to wish you didn’t.” He winked at you, turned and left you standing there against your bathroom wall.

_ ‘I am so fucked.’ _

* * *

 

After a really long cold shower and several agonizing hours later, Fury informed everyone of a problem that needed to be dealt with right away. The mission required stealth and muscle. So Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Bucky were the only ones who left. Bruce and Tony stayed behind working on some new tech software they picked up from the previous one. You, on the other hand, were a hacker, so this mission didn’t require you. Which gave you some down time, down time you desperately needed. You headed off towards the training room to release some of your pent-up frustration that was so kindly given to you by the sexy, metal-armed, blue-eyed assassin.

Throughout the whole day, Bucky’s been teasing you every chance he could get. Whether it was casually placing his hand on your thigh while watching a movie. Or how he’d be talking with Steve during lunch and he would nonchalantly graze his cold metal digits up your thigh and rub them along the inner seams of your jean shorts. So to say you weren’t buzzing from all of the teasings would be a lie.

You punched the bag one more time, letting out a frustrated sigh. They weren’t going to be back until tomorrow so you embraced the window of opportunity. You quickly stormed off to your room, locked the door and threw off your clothes, not caring where they landed. The comforter was cool against your heated skin as you laid down on your back, resting your head on the pillow. Sighing, you raised your hands and roamed them along your sides, before bringing them up to cup your breasts. Rolling your right nipple in one hand, you dragged your hand down your stomach. Raising your legs, planting your feet on the mattress you slipped your hand down to your core. You gasped from the combined sensations from your nipple and your fingers rubbing against your clit. Letting your mind wander as you thought back to last night with Bucky and his glorious hands.

_ \----- _

_ You slanted your hips higher as he pushed the fabric to the side and ran his fingers across your entrance, moving his thumb to rub circles over your throbbing clit. You moaned against his lips and gasped as he pushed in one of the metal digits slowly, but quickly building up the pace. Your head fell back as you felt him leave trails of wet kisses down your neck and down your collarbone. Sucking on your skin, then licking away the pain. They were going to leave bruises for sure, but you didn’t care. Your grip in his hair tightened as he added a second and used the heel of his hand to press against your clit. He continued to kiss down all the way down to your mound and flicked his tongue across your clit. The pressure soon began to build in your lower abdomen, your insides clenched and you dug your fingers into his hair as you reached your peak. But he just smiled at you and slowed down his thrusts, while sucking on your clit teasingly. _

_ “Bucky! You shithead, I was about to cum!” _

_ “Oh I know, doll,” he flicked his tongue against your clit once more before kissing up your body, to continue sucking on your neck “but I want you to cum around my cock.” You whined as he removed his fingers, he ripped off your panties and grabbed the base of his cock and ran the tip along your soaked folds, coating himself. _

_ “Bucky, please, please, I need it.” Your nails dug in deeper into his shoulders as he pushed in the tip then pulling it back. _

_ “I love it when you beg for me, doll.” He grinned down at you as he continued to tease you. “How much do you want it? You want me to fill you up, pound you into this mattress? You want me to make you scream my name over how good I'm making you feel?” Your head fell back as he slipped in the tip again, but pushing it further in then slowly dragging it out, only to push it back in again. _

_ “I need It, Bucky. I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel your big cock stretching me, filling me up. Make me yours, please, Bucky, I need it, please.” He smirks at you and leans forward until he’s hovering over you, _

_ “You got it, doll.” He lifted your left leg and placed it on his hip before thrust in, all the way to the hilt, both of you moaning at the feeling. He stilled, his eyes meeting yours, you gave him a curt nod, your breath hitched when he pulled out and pushed back in. You moan as his thick length stretched you in all the right ways. You arched your back into him, your sensitive nipples brushing against his chest. Bucky looks down at you and smiles, obviously pleased with himself. _

_ “Bucky, please!” He stayed for a while to allow you to adjust to his size before he began moving. _

_ “Shit, doll, you’re so tight. You feel so good.” Each time he pulled out, he made sure to keep his tip buried in you before slamming all the way back in. The room soon filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and the occasional groans coming from him, cries of pleasure coming from you. Bucky linked his fingers with yours above your head and moved faster. _

_ “Fffuckk…..Bucky...ohmygod...right there! Right there!” You wrapped your other leg around his waist and pulled him closer to you. “Oh, god, Bucky, don’t stop. Just like that.” _

_ “You like that, huh? You like it when I fuck into you hard and deep? How wet I make you?” he growled against your open mouth. _

_ “Yes!” You exclaimed. “Yes, I love it when you fuck me deep. Only you can make me this wet, Bucky, please.” You responded by pulling your hands from his and scratching them down his back feeling him shiver against you. As you were nearing the edge, your legs tightened around his waist, your hips meeting his every thrust. You threw your head back and screwed your eyes shut as a string of curses left you as his cock rubbed along your g-spot. He shot you a cocky grin and tilted to the side, brushing his cock harder against it. You screamed his name as you writhed under him, desperate for release. _

_ “Faster baby, faster please!” He rammed his hips into yours as he picked up his pace. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as your walls clenched around his swollen member. _

_ “Fffucking shhitt, (Y/N)” He groaned against your neck. His thrusts soon became sloppier, you quickly grabbed onto his bicep for support as the pressure increased. “Oh, god,” he moaned as he slammed his mouth back onto yours in a searing kiss. _

_ “Oh my fucking god, (Y/N). Clench around me again, ffuuckk...” Your clenched your walls around him as you sucked on his neck. He sensed that you were close, so he quickly brought his metal hand down and rubbed your clit in quick fast strokes. You arched your back as the pressure was about to break. “Cum for me, doll. I want to feel you cum around me. I’m right behind you.” _

_ “BUCKY!!” You screamed his name so loud you were sure the others could hear you, but you were too in the moment care. Your walls clenched around his cock as he thrust his hips faster. _

_ “(Y/N), GOD FUCK!” He shouted, gripping onto the mattress, making the sheet tear, as he drove his hips in one more time before he came hard inside you, his cum coating your walls. His eyes squeezed shut as he mumbled out Russian curses.  _

_ \----- _

You screamed as the orgasm shot through your body. Your chest rose and fell in short bursts from your release, your mind slowly coming back to reality. You ran your hands down your face and groaned.

“Fuuck.”

A noise at the door suddenly got your attention. There stood Bucky in the doorway, still in his mission attire, arms folded across his broad chest. They came back early, just a few minutes ago by the looks of it. Your eyes locked with his, his blue eyes staring intently at you with lust and anger, a coy smile on his face. You froze from your position on the bed. Your eyes widened realizing what you’ve just done.

“Oh, you’re in trouble now, sweetheart.” He growled and advanced towards you until he stood at the side of the bed. Without breaking eye contact with you, he picked up his tie from the ground from where he tossed it the night before.

“Hands behind your back, ass in the air.” You quickly do as you’re told, not wanting to anger him further. You felt soft material wrap itself around your wrists as Bucky tightened the tie before leaning to kiss your spine. You jumped at the contact of his metal hand making its way up your inner thigh.

“Since you disobeyed me, I’m not going to let you cum unless I say so.” He torturously moved his hand towards your center and lightly nipped your hip. “And trust me doll, that won’t be for a long time.” You felt the bed dip behind you, jumping when his fingers made contact with your sensitive clit.

“Safe word?”

“W-Winter.” You stutter back as the fabric of his clothes brush against your skin.

“Let’s get started then, doll.” You were in for a long night. 

 


End file.
